Wolves and Roses
by Andi Bennet
Summary: This is the untold story of Jared and Kim! Writing summaries is not one of my strenths but it get naughty, and kinky. Me-ow! Sorry, I turned this into a drama, a little. Kim has some things she had to over come and Jared is there with her the whole way.
1. I Don't Obsess, I Think Intently

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place other than Ali, Alex Clintron, . And I made up Jared's last name because Mrs. Meyers never mentioned. Bitch. JK, if the name bugs you just tell me and I'll fix it, ok?

I sat down in my usual place at the back of the room and pulled my book and homework out of my bag. I wasn't overly found of English and didn't need to take it anymore but I told the guidance counselor that I planned on doing something that would involve a lot of grammar and sentence structure, like teaching, or writing. I really wanted to do something that involved more action, like archeology or some other kind of scientist.

Another downside to this being the most boring class ever is the fact that the teacher droned on and on in this horrible monotone. He also had to problem with talking anyway though, so you usually couldn't here him over the chatter. Not like I cared, I had learned this stuff over the summer at the university, a special class I had been recommended for.

The only reason that I did want to retake this class was because of him. Sigh. Jared Simon. He didn't care about me. We had been sitting next to each other for months and Jared never even looked my way. It was like I didn't even exist. I really couldn't blame him though, I was plain, and I'd accepted that.

My eyes were to small and my cheekbones to big. My hair was wispy and my face was to round. Being the god he was ,Jared, of course, would never give a damn about some plain girl that took a class she had memorized just to sit by him. He had the most perfect, even skin. And black deep-set eyes that I could never meet without blushing, not that he would notice. His hair was a wonderful black, though most people's hair in La Push was, his was so shinny. I wondered if he conditioned it. Along with his extreme good looks, he had an amazing body. I thought that he had to work out. His arms were slender but muscular, the wiry kind of muscle. They didn't quiet fit with his broad shoulders and pecks that were always tight against his T-shirt, but any flaws in him were something that helped me. I had no chance what so ever if he was perfect. The fact of the matter was that he was so close to perfect that I knew I had to chance anyway. Well, a girl can dream.

"Kim!" my best friend Ali called from the desk next to mine.

"Huh?"

"You were staring into to space again," she said indifferently. All the rest of my friends had gotten used to this by now, they just assumed I was tired, I knew better.

"Thinking of a boy?" she hinted with a knowing smile.

"No," I said to fast with a blush creeping onto my face.

"You were! Who is it?" she said, finally showing some emotion.

"No one, I was thinking about that biology project that's due next week." I was desperate to change the subject. If you want to do this with Ali you just mention an assignment and she'll jabber about how fast she got it done and how well she thinks she did. You gotta love a friend that's easily distracted.

"Oh, I already got it done, do you think he'll care that the paper for it is a bit longer? I know he said two to four pages, but I really had a lot to explain…" she continued to chatter on until the bell rang.

It was right then that I noticed that the desk on the other side of me was still empty. I wondered if he was sick, or maybe just late. He was pretty irresponsible. Still, it made me worry. Not that today was any different from every other day he was absent. I would worry, I would stress, I would sometimes cry (I always blame it on PMS), once I'd even driven by his house to get a glimpse of him laying on the couch, watching TV. It was times like this I was glad for the massive window in his living room. Today felt like a crying day. Maybe I would swing by his house and bring him soup, or something. They always say that the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, or Chuck Norris' fist. No, I couldn't bring him anything. What if he just didn't feel like going to school but was fine, or he had some kind of illness that made him nauseous? He wouldn't want anything then. And even if I knew he had a cold or sinuous infection it would be creepy if I just showed up at his house with some chicken noodle. I'd look like an obsessed stalker. Which I kind of was.

I'm not going to lie. I was very _very_ into him. I had my first name tacked onto him last all over my dairy, in which he was the star in nearly all the entries. If he said anything to me, I would write about it. I needed help.

I wasn't stupid enough to tell my friends though, they would make a big deal about it and someone would tell him, not something that would be helpful right now. I was considering going to some parties and weighting to see if he ever got drunk. When, and if, he ever became intoxicated, I would ask him to dance. After a few songs, I would suggest we go parking (all the while slurring my speech and stumbling a bit incase we would remember this) when we got in my car I would swerved just a bit to make my performance complete, and park on some back rode no one ever went down. Or that dead-end that Charlie and Mark never bothered to check out. After I had parked we commence to the back seat were we would make love like animals all night and in the mourning when I dropped him off we would give me his number and tell me that he wanted me to call him. I would, sigh.

It was sad how I had thins whole fantasy worked out. It was also sad how it involved alcohol. I wasn't a bad person for wanting to take advantage of him like that, I mean, I never would. That's all that it was, a fantasy. I loved him too much to do something like that.

Yes, I loved him. He never spoke to me, but I loved him. I know I sounded like every other teenager on the planet but this was real. I have a way of testing this kind of thing. I would just consider him with someone else, I would be jealous, but I would still be happy if he was happy. I would never try to sabotage a relationship he was happy with. I wouldn't sabotage a relationship he wasn't happy in either, for that matter. I cared for him so much that I was willing to be miserable as long as he was happy. I know that that probably doesn't make sense in your mind, but it does in mine.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Without Jared in school there was no purpose. Even though I didn't see him again until lunch (I had English first hour) I still knew he was in the building and could live off that. When he wasn't at lunch I was heart-broken. He wasn't going to be there. The next two-weeks were much the same. He didn't show up to class and wasn't in the cafeteria. I think I was going crazy because I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't concentrate. I got a B on the bio project me and Ali had been talking about in English that first day Jared was gone. Some people would think that that was a good grade, but for me it was the first B in my entire high school career. My mother was crushed but I did some extra credit and still maintained my perfect GPA. Jared being gone would be the death of me, I swear. If you don't mind my cliché, I don't hear anyone complaining.

Just when I was getting really nervous, he all of a sudden showed up.

I was stapling my homework together when I heard someone slide into the desk to my right. Ali's desk on my other side was empty because she was in Florida (lucky bitch!), which was good because I would be staring at him a lot today, she would notice. I quickly glanced at Jared's desk to make sure it really was him and was surprised to see him looking back. I flushed red.

"Hi," he said smiling, still staring like he had never seen me before. It truth he probably never had.

"Hi," I replied quietly. Good job, that sounded impressive.

"I'm Jared, Jared Simon," he said looking oddly nervous. I was tempted to laugh at his James Bond intro. He was talking to me though, so I wasn't going to make him feel stupid.

"Oh, I'm Kim Brinkley."

The bell rang then, but it didn't stop him from talking to me. I he asked about what he had missed in class but I don't think he really cared, he never had before. After I was done explaining about analogies he asked me about my last name.

"Brinkley, like Christie Brinkley?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Should I know who that is?"

"Oh, I forgot you're an average teenager. She married Billy Joel in the 80's."

"Oh yeah, she was in that commercial with Chuck Norris for that exercise thing,"

That got us talking about Chuck Norris. I was glad I had remembered some of the jokes my older brothers Ben and Chase had been feeding me my whole life. We pretty much just joked and laughed the rest of the class. It was amazingly easy to talk to Jared. I always thought I'd have problems assembling words into sentences, but after a while it was like talking to Ali or my brothers. Except that I was internally jumping up and down in my head.

I just couldn't believe that I was finally doing what I had been dreaming about for years. I was talking to Jared freaking Simon! This was HUGE, like that two thousand pound guy in Mexico, but bigger! What was more is he wasn't just talking to me but he was acting like he was interested.

Maybe he'd just been afraid to talk to me. Not likely. Maybe his brain was inflamed from whatever disease he'd just had. That seemed more reasonable.

I was having the best day of my life when it got better. The bell had rung so I was packing up my stuff when Jared stopped in front of my desk and cleared his throat. For the first time that day he look really truly nervous.

"Hey," he began. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit by me at lunch, you know because I don't really have anyone to talk to…at lunch I mean."

He said all of this a little fast and kept his eyes down.

"Oh, sure!" I'd promised Ali that I'd sit with her today but I think she'd understand.

"Great," he sounded really relieved. "Maybe we could sit over buy Paul and those guys,"

"Paul?" him and Paul had gotten in a huge fight in gym and it ended with Jared sporting a pretty good black eye and Paul needing stitches. They stayed away from each other after that.

"Well, he's a really nice guy after you heal up a bit," he said humorously. I laughed. We could sit next to a psychopath as long as I was next to him.

"What about Alex and them?" Alex Clintron was the football captain and sat with the rest of his jock friends. Him and Jared had been friends since they were kids so Jared hung out with them even though he wasn't on the team. I was fine with not sitting by him. I was under the impression that he just put up with Jared because he had a flat screen and about every channel under the sun. It was common knowledge that Jared's dad could tap into some free cable.

"We're not really friends anymore," he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Get tired of him using you for your TV?" I don't know what made me so bold. I knew it was mean to say but I was tired of Jared being taken advantage of like that. I expected him to get mad and tell me that he thought that I should sit by my self at lunch, or something along those lines. I didn't expect him to laugh. Which is exactly what he did.

"Something like that, I'll explain after school," then he added as an after thought, "Your not doing anything, right?"

"No after school's fine,"

"That's good," he looked like something was bothering him. "You don't have a boy friend, right? Because I feel like pulling a classic Quil in the middle of the lunch room," he smiled.

Quil Ateara (the second) had asked out a senior's girlfriend and started this huge fight. I had thought the whole thing was ridiculous because the girl was just a brainless shank. I did envy her looks though.

He walked me to my next class and was waiting to walk me to my next one after that. I actually did pinch myself to make sure that this whole morning was real. It seemed too good to me true.

When I got out of my last morning class I found Jared waiting for me, leaning against the lockers. Now the moment of truth, this is either going to be the best half hour of my life or I will hate myself for messing this up.

**Ha Ha, how do like me now bitches! Anyhoo, just thought I'd ask you to review, give me your thoughts, ect. The whole nine yards. I'm not going to say that I wont continue until I get enough reviews (I hate it when writers do that!) but I have no idea were to go from were so help. Total SOS moment. Potheads unite!**


	2. Opps

Ok, I lied; Alex Clintron is a real person. He is a major league baseball player. I made up a name and it turns out to be a real person. No one reviewed this story so I am not happy. Do you hear me? NOT HAPPY! I work hard but no one appreciates me. I'm like the unwanted housewife. Sigh.

We walked to the lunchroom in silence. I had an amazing urge to reach out and take his hand. I didn't want to scare him off. Maybe this was just a joke to make me feel bad. It didn't feel like it but I couldn't think of any other reason why he would ignore me for years and then all of a sudden follow me around like a golden retriever. No, he looked more like a black lab.

"What are you thinking?" he asked intently.

"Why you're all of a sudden paying attention to me." I said without a moment of hesitation. I instantly went bright red and expected him to maybe, I don't know, get mad and leave.

"Maybe, because you're gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and I don't know how to explain it but, well, I just really like being with you,"

I was temped to point out that he didn't use to think that but I didn't want to press the subject. He thought I was pretty, and he called me smart. He said he wanted to be around me. I was thrilled.

There was still a nagging voice in the back of my head that was telling me that it didn't make sense. This whole situation didn't make sense. It didn't feel off though. It felt wonderfully right. Like my life was this huge puzzle that had finally been put together the way it was supposed to be. Just because I was about to sit with Jared Simon at a lunch table in a crumbly cafeteria with burned, soggy, or undercooked food (or perhaps a combination of the three) with some rather violent and moody teenage boys. I needed help.

When we got to the front of the line Jared grabbed a tray.

"How can you eat all of that?" I asked as I watched him load more on his try then I thought possible.

"Half's for you," he smiled sweetly. Then thoughtfully he added; "Why didn't you get something?"

"Not hungry," didn't eat.

"Oh,"

We walked to a table in the back of the room, away from everyone else. In the dimly lit room (the school was trying to cut down on the electric bill by leaving some lights off) you could just make out a few figures.

Paul was sitting with Callie Sprint, an average skank. I wondered what she was doing. Paul usually just sat by himself. Sometimes Sam Uley would come in and eat with him. This was generally frowned upon because Sam didn't go to school here and visitors that weren't parents were prohibited. Our school had a bit of a drug problem.

He didn't seem to be enjoying her company though. They looked to be having a very heated conversation. He hissed something at her and she stood up and stalked off, her microscopic skirt riding up to reveal the bottom of her lace panties. I decided that if this didn't turn out to be some sick joke I would have to buy some sexy underwear. I sure wasn't going to show off mine like her though.

Jared and I sat down. Paul looked at me oddly and then at Jared, who shrugged. I wouldn't blame him, like I said; I wasn't the best looking girl in the school.

"So, what did Ms. Sprint want?" Jared asked in a tone that made me think he didn't really care and just wanted to change the subject.

"According to her, I'm gonna be a father,"


	3. Duck and Cover

**That little scare is for not reviewing. If you did review I sent you a preview of this chapter. To my single fan out there, your thought of kindly.**

Jared burst out laughing. I was trying very hard not to.

"So," he said between laud bellows of laughter. "How much does she want for 'medical and legal fees'?"

"Lower this time, only a couple hundred."

You're probably confused. You see, Callie has this deal were when she needs cash for something she'll tell a random guy that she's pregnant with his child and she needs a certain amount of money for an abortion or for a doctor visit. I only worked a couple of times. Especially since there's a government funded abortion clinic on the edge of the rez.

"I can't believe you hooked up with Callie. I hope you were safe, she's been scored on more than the new inmate in the cell block," I said, amazed by my own nerve. Being around Jared for the past ten minutes was doing wonders for my self-esteem.

Jared started laughing uncontrollably again and Paul gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"I didn't even do her, she just thought it was me because of my unique skin tone," his tone dripped of sarcasm and dark humor.

"Well,"-hysterical explosion of a noise somewhere between a giggle and a strangled sob-"won't you be living the American dream? I can just picture your possibly illegitimate children asking why mommy is yelling at their stolen jungle gym and you being unable to explain that the jungle gym is calling her names because your too damn drunk!" Jared managed to convey before he gave up trying not to laugh.

"Since when were you in such a good mood?" Paul mumbled, clearly embarrassed by the amount of stares that Jared was receiving, many had already concluded that he was high and lost interest.

I laughed because I'm sure to a lot of people drunk fathers was something to laugh about. A humorous taboo, if you will. I didn't really see it that way.

Lunch proceeded uneventfully after that. Jared continued to chuckle and didn't even notice that I wasn't eating until halfway through the period.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked looking dumbfounded. He shoved the tray closer to me though it was already almost directly lined up with my chest.

"No, not really."

"You should eat _something_," he said.

"Later man, there's kind of a lot of people here. I don't think the rest of the viewing public would like it very much if you pulled your pants down and shoved your-" Paul began with a rather stretched innuendo.

"That's not what I meant you sick bastard!" Jared hissed, before he went bright red.

After the distraction no one mentioned my lack of appetite anymore. I pretended to eat and Jared seemed to believe my little performance. Paul wasn't so quick to assume I simply not hungry.

After walking out of the cafeteria Jared went to east side of the building for chemistry and me and Paul went to the west side for different classes. Unfortunately for me the classrooms were right next to each other. Unfortunately, because, like I said, Paul wasn't so easily swayed.

He grabbed my arm before I could escape to me seat in the back of the room we were standing outside of.

"I know you didn't eat at lunch, and your blood sugar's low. Not to mention your stick thin and I can _see_ your stomach acid's rotting your tooth enamel."

"What are you saying?" my nostrils flared as other things he said resurfaced in my mind. "And how do you know my blood sugar's low?"

"Ask Jared, he'll tell you," he hurriedly brushed it off. "But please eat, I'll tell Jared if you don't." he threatened.

I wasn't going to listen to him. Who was he to tell me I had to eat. I was perfectly healthy. I ate; I was just on a diet now. Nothing wrong with that. I didn't have to eat if I didn't want to.

_Besides, the school food was nasty, dripping with slime and grease and fat… don't go there._ I thought, one way to make myself sick was to think about food.

Jared walked me the rest of my classes and when the bell rang, he offered me a ride home in his car. I told him that my parents were working late today and I didn't like being in the house without them. He suggested that we hang out at the convenience store/old fashioned malt shop. People just called it JD's.

One half of the little building looked like the average beat-up run-down gas station. The other looked like a beat-up run-down fast food place. Though no one was stupid enough to try the food. The malts and shakes were ok, the food always seemed to be undercooked or a burned briquette.

We sat in an empty both and the waitress/cook/janitor took our order. Why they didn't just have people get their food and sit down was beyond me.

"I hardly know anything about you," Jared started. "Tell me more."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

After a while of talking I completely zoned out the rest of the world. My phone alerted me it still existed at six o'clock.

"Oh shit," I hissed. "I gotta get home."

"I'll drive you,"

the drive to my house was quiet after I told him my address. When we reached my house he turned to me.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your parents,"

"Oh, no, you didn't. I just like to get home in time to help my mother with dinner."

The lie slid smoothly past my lips without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow."

I got out of the car and slowly walked up the path to the door. I waited until Jared was around the corner to open the door.

I opened the door quietly and crept to the stairs, conveniently located as far from the fucking entrance as fucking possible. Oh, why can't architects consider children trying to get upstairs unnoticed when they designed these crappy shacks? It didn't work.

"Kim!" my father screamed from his chair in the living room, his voice slurred by alcohol. I had a feeling I was going to be getting some very strange looks tomorrow.

"Kim, get your ass over here!" he roared. I trembled but managed to stumble over to him. I had learned from years of experience that this was the best way.

"Why are you so late?" he hissed.

"I was with some friends."

"Friends? Do you think I'm stupid, like you?"

"No, sir."

"Your damn right I'm not! I saw who dropped you off. You were with a BOY!"

"No, daddy its not like that-" I was cut off as my father stood up, swaying slightly, and slapped me across the face.

"You damn hore! You stupid bitch! Did you think I was a moron! I'm not STUPID!" he shrieked at me.

He curled his hand in a fist and punched me in the face. He was really mad. He usually avoided my face. He said that it was ugly enough as it is. He hit me again as I curled up in a ball on the stained shag carpet and waited for him to stop. He finally did, but not before hit my back and any part of my head he could.

"Go to your room," he said more calmly. I knew better than to think it was over.

I stood up and was startled when the falls started moving. The ground rushed up to meet me.

"Get the fuck up and get in your damn room!" he bellowed. I staggered away in the general direction of the stairs.

"Move your ass, you're fine!" he yelled and then fell back in his chair to watch the rest of the game he was watching. My pain was so much less significant than a baseball score from last week.

When I finally managed to find my room I slumped on my bed and curled into the fetal position, but not before locking my door. He was to drunk to find the key by this point.

My hand reached for something of comfort. My phone. I suddenly knew what I had to do. My father had hit me for the last time. He would try to pull me away from Jared. That wasn't going to happen. Not so soon after I got him. I wasn't sure if I should do what I so desperately wanted to do. One call, that's all it took. I could tell I needed medical treatment this time. It hurt to breath and I knew my nose was broken. By the pounding in my head I might get a concussion too, but I couldn't be sure.

I made up my mind and hit the button for contacts. I was glad I had thought to get Jared's number at JD's. I hit his name and waited for the ring.

A second later an over exited Jared answered. I hated to kill his good mood but I had to.

"I need you to come get me," I said sounding terrible.

"Where? Are you ok?"

"Not really, I'll meet you on the corner of my block, ok?"

"I'll be there is five minutes," he promised.

Just enough time. I grabbed my seldom-used duffle bag and started shoving cloths into it. It was times like these that I was glad I didn't have any siblings to worry about. I was an only child. And my selfish mother had taken off for the coast when he hit her. She just left me to deal with the abuse. I tried not to judge her, odd as that sounds. Yeah, she left me to fend for myself but I would love to life somewhere I didn't have to cover my head every time my dad opened a beer. That was the difference between her and me, she was brave enough to leave, she was selfish enough to leave me so she wouldn't ever have to work through custody arrangements in the quick and easy divorce. He got everything, however small that might be, and she got freedom. I got screwed.

My cloths were packed (I didn't have a lot) by room was pretty bare other then a now empty dresser and a bed. I didn't have much other than the cloths I have to buy for myself from Savers or Goodwill and my phone charger. I was glad I paid the bill. It made things simpler. Though I would have to get it forwarded to where ever I was going. I wasn't going to think about that yet. Step one: Get to Jared, Step two: Freak out about where I was going to live.

Step one was easy. My father didn't notice me climb down the trellis that conveniently went right up to my window. It didn't take long to get to the corner because I only had the one bag. He was waiting, like he said he would be.

"Hey," I mumbled, looking down so my hair fell in my face. I slid in the passengers seat.

He was very still for a moment before me reached over and took my chin in his hand, tipping it up. He gasped and I shrank against the seat.

"What happened," he said calmly, though his hands were shaking.

"I-I fell down the stairs," anyone could see that that was a lie.

"What happened," he repeated, more sternly.

"My dad was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing,"

Why was I standing up for him? I knew the answer to that one, he was my father, I was supposed to.

"How, bad are hurt?" his voice shook with controlled rage.

"Not bad," he may have believed me but I couldn't help but hold my broken ribs.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, then your coming home with me, then we're calling Charlie about your dad."

Charlie Swan was the sheriff of Forks but he had officially taken over La Push when our two police officers were caught selling confiscated glass to some kids.

I just nodded. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was dizzy and nauseas. Not to mention I was in some serious pain.

After a while things started to blur together. I think I remembered getting out of the car but not getting to the hospital doors. My other memories were just as blurred. I think I heard someone talking about internal breeding, or maybe a brain bleed? Perhaps both. Jared seemed very tense and frantic in what I could remember off him.

Sometimes I felt pain, sometimes I just felt numb. After a while everything went black.

**HA! I bet that is you weren't one of the people I emailed about this then you had no idea that she was abused. Maybe you picked up on my overly masked hints. Unlikely. Anyhoo, if you didn't know, glass is a slang term for heroine. You may be mad at me for being so mean to Kim but there is warm fluffies in the future now. And I was trying to get the point across that most Native American Reservations are extremely poor and have may more alcohol and drug problems which leads to domestic problems. If you wanna disagree with me how about I put you in a Native American Reservation at midnight and see if you make it out alive. Chuck Norris can't even hold onto his wallet in some of those hell holes. **


	4. Well, Didn't See That One Coming

And we're back! Hope you like this chapter; I'm using personal experience of how it feels to make up from a concussion. There's a reason they tell you not to sleep, and you can go into a coma.

KPOV

It felt like I was being stabbed in the eyes with a red-hot dagger. After a moment other pains made them-selves known. My head was pounding, inducing the sensation that my brain was pulsing forcefully against my eyes. Painfully.

My eyelids fluttered. I took a deep breath and gasped at the pain in my ribs, making the discomfort worse.

"Hey, you waking up, or not," a very familiar voice said somewhere close by.

"Not," I groaned.

Jared laughed humorlessly.

The events of the previous night flooded back to me and I reflexively pressed my hand to my face.

"Ow,"

"If it makes you feel better, you still look really hot,"

"You're a bad lair,"

I finally managed to open my eyes. The problem with that is all I could see was white. A moment later I started to focus on things. I was in a hospital room, in a very comfortable bed. How, strange. Maybe I only thought it was comfortable because the rest of my body was is so much pain.

I saw Jared and my heart skipped a beat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly looking anxious.

"Just peachy," I retorted sarcastically.

"You know what I mean,"

"Ok, I guess, what happened?"

"Well, you passed out. That was probably better because you had some internal bleeding, four broken ribs, the worse concussion that the doctor said he's ever seem on a living person, and to top it all off they found a brain hemorrhage. The nurse wouldn't believe me when I said you had called me and walked down your street. Oh yeah, you have a broken nose too." He said all this with a bitter edge.

"My dad?"

"Charlie arrested him last night. Not without a fight I might add."

Tears had welled up in my eyes. I felt guilty for being happy that he was locked up. I also felt safe. It was so nice knowing that he couldn't hit me anymore.

"If he ever come near you ever again I'll kill him, I swear to god I will," his voice shook with anger and pain.

"Are they going to let me go?"

"Not for a while,"

"It wouldn't matter," I started to really cry now. "Where am I gonna go? My mom's in California and she doesn't care about me anyway, my dad's the reason I'm here and I don't have anybody else. I'm just gonna end up in some foster home until my birthday. I'm all alone." The last part came out in a strangled sob.

"You have me. It's going to be ok; you're living with me now. My mom already set up the guest room for you and my dad put a lock on your door."

"I can't impose like that, besides, you barely know me, we just really met today,"

"My mom's not taking no for an answer. I'm speaking from years of experience, just do what she says,"

"Why did your dad put a lock on my door?"

"My room's right across the hall…"

"Oh, does he think that you can't jimmy a lock?"

"He shouldn't, he taught me how,"

I gave a watery laugh and Jared managed to smile.

***

KPOV

I was in Jared's car; his parents were following behind us to their house. My house now. Sign. I could get used to that. I was really looking forward to having a place I could go where I didn't have to worry about someone getting drunk and beating the shit out of me.

We pulled into his drive way and I studied his house. I'd seen it before, but knowing I lived here now made me look at it in a new way. It was in one of the nicer streets on the rez, but it wasn't like one of those mansions in the hills. It had nice beige siding and a well-kept lawn. It was rather large and intimidating next to my old one. I sucked in a deep breath and grabbed my bag out of the back seat.

I didn't get far before Jared pulled the strap off my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"I'll show you your room,"

"Thanks," my voice sounded strained and weak.

He opened the door for me and walked me passed a spotless kitchen into a very inviting living room and up the stairs. There were only three doors in the hallway they led to.

"That's the bathroom, we'll have to share it, I'm sorry. That's my room and that's your room."

I opened the door he had said was my room and was immediately shocked. Jared's mom had to be Wonder woman to have pulled this off while I was unconscious. Almost everything was a very nice, very bright lavender color: the bedspread, the chair in the corner, the curtains, half the pillows (the other half was white) and even the vanity. I loved it. The whole room was absolutely perfect.

"Do you like it? She kind of goes over board sometimes."

"Of course I love it! How did she get this together so fast?"

"You were out a while. Plus it took about a minute of talking with the social worker to set everything up."

"Social worker?"

"My mom's a donates a lot of time and money to the agencies so they were willing to bypass some paper work. All those guys are over worked and underpaid anyway."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, look my mom's going to do a lot of fussing over you for the next hour or so until she makes you go to bed. Just so you're warned."

He wasn't kidding, I hadn't even gotten my measly cloths collection in the drawers of the dresser before she insist that I eat something (I did so that she wouldn't get suspicious, people seemed to be paying more attention to my eating habits lately) and then insist I call her Kathy and then insist that we go shopping tomorrow since it was Saturday and then insist that I go to bed. Oddly, I was liking people telling me what to do. It gave my life some structure, some point.

I wasn't even in bed five minutes before Jared knocked. I knew he would and was thrilled I didn't have to wait very long.

I silently walked over to my door and opened it wide. There he stood, in nothing but some cotton plaid pajama pants, slung low over his hips. I couldn't believe that I had ever thought that he was skinny. His chest and abs were utter perfection and he had a very sexy V on his hips. His arms were about as thick as my waist, thrown together with the most perfect face in existence; I couldn't believe he wanted me.

It look a lot of restraint to not just jump him right then and there. Even if I was emotionally up to it, my body wasn't. Besides, I had only knew him for few days, no matter how long I had obsessed over him.

He took a tentative step towards me and gently, sweetly, pressed him lips to mine.

I bet you're mad that I cut off when it was finally getting good, but there will be some juiciness to come. Some people have been saying that they are going to fast, this chapter screams that. Sorry if you think that they should take it slow, I don't. And since I'm writing the story, you can just live with it. Some people will think it is strange that Kathy takes Kim in put I will explain later why she was so quick to take in a complete stranger. Even if her son did imprint on her.

Potheads Unite!


	5. Donald, Where's Your Trousers?

So, if you will recall, we left Jared and Kim right after Kim moved in with Jared and his parents. It is night and they just kissed. Me-ow. Just to verify, since I forgot to mention this, Kim's mom left with her two brothers but totally abandoned her. I don't know why, her mom's just a bitch that didn't love her and liked her brothers more. The only time that Kim ever hears from her mom is when she wants to complain about her. Hence, the talk of mother being disappointed Kim when she got a B and learning Chuck Norris jokes from her brothers. I'm too lazy to write this in the actual story now, so…IF YOU DON'T READ THIS NOTE YOU WON'T GET THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_He took a tentative step towards me and gently, sweetly, pressed him lips to mine._

My mind went blank. I couldn't believe that Jared Simon was kissing me. If I was really going to get into the unbelievable then I would have to go over the fact that I was in his house, in my bedroom, and he was half naked. If someone told me this would happen a week ago I would have thought that maybe there were on a really hard trip. Maybe I was.

It didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't kissing him back. Not wanting to get the wrong impression I returned the kiss with a bit more enthusiasm than I would have normally. He didn't mind, but stoked my face with one hand and gripped the back of my head with the other. After a moment of this he picked me up bridal style and laid me on my bed. I was pretty sure that if it was anyone other than Jared I would be uncomfortable going this fast. But it was Jared to I was hoping that he didn't have any kind of morals against these kinds of things.

He lay down next to me, cared full of my ribs. He hadn't stopped kissing me this whole time. I couldn't help but run my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. His hand trailed down my arm and hip, coming to rest under my thigh. He quickly and gracefully hitched my leg around his waist. I renewed my assault on his mouth with an added vigor.

I hissed in pleasure.

"You ok with this?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, we've only known each other for like, a day.

"Technically, two days, though you were in a light coma for one of them. But still, it doesn't feel that way, does it? I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Me to,"

There wasn't a whole lot of talking from then on out. It was unspoken but a mutual agreement that we wouldn't do anything but make out that night. I didn't complain; he was an amazing kisser. You would think that after an hour of the same thing one of us would get bored but it didn't happen. The thing that finally ended this little section was, shall we say, bittersweet.

"I gotta tell you something," he said, breaking away and looking nervous all of a sudden.

"What?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy,"

"What is it? Come on Jared, you can tell me anything,"

"You know the legends of our tribe?"

Duh, everyone did. I just happened to be one of the few that knew them _well_. I was also one of the few that believed them, kind of.

"Well, do you know the ones about, werewolves?"

"Yeah, I know almost all of them,"

"Do you believe them?" yes, other people had always looked at you weird when you say that you believed that a long time ago there were men who turned into wolves, though. So I usually didn't.

"I guess, I mean, there are plenty of things in this world that can't be explained by science and facts,"

"What if I told you that the ones about werewolves were real and I could prove it?"

"How?"

"I am one,"

"One what?"

"A werewolf, I'm a werewolf,"

"What? You're joking…"

"I'm not, would I lie to you?" I looked in his eyes and saw that no, he wouldn't lie to me. He couldn't.

"Werewolves might have existed a long time ago, _maybe_, but not now. I mean it's not possible for one species to turn into another. Especially not in a split second."

"It is, I'll prove it."

With that, he slung me over his back- carefully- and jumped out my open window. If I had done that, I would have broken some bones. He, on the other hand, landed easily, catlike almost, and ran into the woods that bordered his house, with me on his back, at a very fast pace.

I was still a little dazed when he put me down and started to take off his pants. I might have been thrilled if we weren't in a very cold stretch of woods and he wasn't trying to prove to me that he was a fictional being.

He stood there naked for a moment. I was wondering what on earth he was doing when he said, "Don't scream," and suddenly he transformed into an enormous wolf.

I don't even know if that's what I would call it. He was as big as a horse and thickly muscled. He had a built similar to a wolves and the quiet grace, even in stillness, but if I was going to compare him to a wolf I would have to say that that wolf was on steroids.

Like he told me, I didn't scream. It was so much easier to realize that he was really a werewolf when I saw him transform. I don't know what it was, but I was ok with him being able to turn into a huge wolf. I needed medical help, bad. It seemed my dad had finally knocked a screw loose.

He was only a wolf for a moment or two. After he changed back and pulled his pants back on I spoke.

"So the legend are true then?"

"Most of them,"

I had just remembered something I had studied for a term paper. I was doing it on our tribes legends and I remembered one very clearly at that moment. Imprinting.

I had to ask.

"So, when you started to talk to me, it was because you imprinted, wasn't it?"

"Oh, you know about that stuff. Yeah, its kinda rare but I'm so happy."

I smiled.

"You took that a lot better then I thought you would."

"I was always good with accepting the weird."

I shivered.

"You're cold," it wasn't a question.

He walked over to me and grabbing my hand, swung me on his back again with extreme care. He then darted back to my window and climbed a tree that stood on in the back yard. After we were both safely inside my window, I crawled under my sheets and Jared followed. He was so warm, the chill I had felt form being outside in the middle of the night went away and I slept peacefully.

**Ok, she took that unnaturally well, I know. I'm just too tired to have a whole emo attach that late at night, or this early in the mourning. **


	6. Yeah, I Went There

**The emo attach will NOT come. She loves him, and I'm lazy. You want her to freak out, write it your self. I do not do emotional. Sorry.**

I woke up on Jared's chest and decided I liked it better here. My nose and my eye, pretty much my whole face, hurt. I'd been sleeping on my bad ribs; though my body was so bruised it didn't really matter. Even though I could use some aspirin or Tylenol.

Jared was already awake and seemed to feel my pain, to trot out a overly used and underly awesome cliché.

"Your pain killers are on your dresser," he murmured softly in my ear.

"Thanks," I said, my pain was getting worse by the minute.

"What'd they give you anyway?"

"Ooo, I love that hospital now, morphine."

"Wanna share?"

"Mine," I said like a little kid before popping a few.

"Careful how many you take, we don't want you back in the hospital right after you just got out,"

"Well aren't you just the comedian,"

He paused for a moment.

"I'm just wondering, how can you still be so happy? After he beat the shit out of you and everything, I mean."

"I don't know, I was always good at coping with those kids of things. My mom left when I was a kid. She took my brothers with her but she left me with him. She said it was for legal issues, because my brothers weren't really my dad's kids but I was. She didn't want to have to work out custody agreements with him. She just wanted to get away from him, even if it meant making me miserable."

I could still remember coming home to find her packing and asking if I could go with her. Begging her to not leave me with daddy. Saying he hit me, and he wouldn't let me eat. If I said I was hungry, then he'd like worms with spaghetti sauce poured on them, or those meal worms you buy at the pet store with lettuce. I was still afraid to eat because he would slip something in my food whenever I did. He would tell I was fat and ugly, that I was such a stupid disappointment. Well jokes on you daddy, I'm in a nice house and your rotting in a jail cell.

I remember every word she said before she left.

_"Mommy please don't leave me, take me with you, I'll be good, promise!"_

_"Get off Kimberly, this is a new skirt. You can't come with, me. There's no room in the car."_

_"I'll ride in the trunk! Don't leave me here," I whimpered, again._

_"You have to say here. Just do what daddy says and you'll be fine."_

_"But you can't take _them_ and leave me! It's not fair!"_

"Life's not fair, now if you don't behave and get off of me then I'll have Ben lock you in your room. Is that what you want? You'll just make your daddy angry,"

With that Ben, Chase, and her walked out to the car and took off. My dad had beaten me so bad that night that I couldn't walk for a week. He had called into my school saying I had the flu.

"Besides," I said, going back to the previous conversation. Remembering that day that my mother left, I replied; "I've had worse,"

He shuddered.

"I'm glad I didn't go to your house. If I'd have seen him…"

"He'd be dead,"

"Without a doubt,"

"I'm glad you didn't. I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I don't get it, he almost killed you. A rational human would hate him."

"No one told you? Love irrational. That's the whole appeal,"

"Oh har har,"

"You asked,"

"What do you mean by 'I've had worse'?"

"Exactly what I said, I _have_ had worse. Did you really think that was the first time he hit me?"

His jaw clenched, was it wrong to find that so sexy?

"No, I guess not,"

"You should probably go, I have to change."

"Why do I have to go for you to do that?"

**HAHAHA! I am not sure if there will be any lemons (who came up with that anyway) but reviews might change my mind… If you have not already, read jayeliwood's **_**Walking Away**_**, its awesome, it might even be better than **_**Blind**_**. Many reasons why we love Jasper are in, like, the first chapter. It's definitely my favorite story so far. Anyway, does everyone not want to drive a stake through Kim's mom's heart? I plan to have her evilness emphasized more later on. I'm not going to make her brothers evil though, because I always wanted an older brother who would take care of me, not the evil kind that steals your hairbrush (don't ask).**


	7. Finally

**I'm bring this story to an end. I may have cried a little bit, this stories life was so short, but I'll write a sequel when things settle down. My life's a little hectic right know and trying to update four stories at once is hard. Never again will I try. This is like cutting all the sprouts off a plant but one so that it grows bigger. Now my other stories can bloom all the better. I'm going to end it nice and neat though. There wasn't much of a conflict in this thing anyway.**

"Maybe because your parents are downstairs," I reminded him.

"They went to the park, Saturday's there alone day," Jared said in a dismissive voice.

"In other words, we're home alone,"

"Yup, do want to make Saturday _our_ alone day?" he was joking, but I wasn't.

"Maybe…" the painkillers were making me a bit fuzzy, but I knew what I wanted to do. What I'd wanted to do for a really long time.

I walked back over the bed, where Jared was still laying and crawled over to him.

"Really?" he sounded so hopeful, I didn't want to disappoint him now.

I pressed my lips to his in a fervid kiss running my hands up and down his glorious chest. He really was perfect. After a moment of this I got up the nerve to go for his pants. I didn't take them of or anything like that, but I did enjoy his reaction when I tugged at his waistband. He moaned into my mouth in encouragement. His hands, which had been resting on the bed, suddenly were tugging my pajama top over my head. He gave an audible gasp.

I didn't know if he was really meaning to see me topless, but he certainly wasn't complaining. I think he may have been expecting a bra; he didn't really pay that much attention to my chest, so he wouldn't have really noticed either way. Jared responded by slowly bringing his hand up my stomach and to my right breast. He ran his thumb over my nipple and I moaned, mostly just to egg him on. Oprah says confidence is a big part of performance.

I responded by wrapping my hand around the massive hard on he was sporting, over his sleep pants. He really was very well endowed in that area. Horror stories of girls being in extreme pain their first time suddenly flashed through my mind. Some of the fear I was feeling must have shown on my face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you just have to relax," he said huskily. It was a little odd that he knew what I was thinking, but that seemed to be the case in our relationship most of the time.

Suddenly, he flipped us so that he was lying on top of my, careful to support his weight so he didn't hurt my ribs.

He slipped my pants down my legs so I was in nothing but my panties. I was getting a little frustrated about the amount of clothing on Jared too. I forcefully ripped his pajama bottoms down his hips and pushed them the rest of the way off with my feet. He wasn't wearing any underwear. That's hot.

I ground my hips against his, taking whatever friction I could get. He must have been as horny as I was because he suddenly got up, ran across the hall into his room. I didn't even have time to wonder where he had gone when he came back with a condom. It was good that one of us was being responsible.

He crawled back on the bed and attached my panties. They soon joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. I was as ready as I was ever going to be, so ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his massive erection. He then positioned himself between my legs and gently and slowly, slid partway into my core.

Even as wet as I was- my panties had been soaked- and as gentle as he was, it still hurt. I tried to adjust so he could slide the rest of the way in but the pain wasn't going away. Tears welled in my eyes as I fought them back. I looked up so he wouldn't notice, but of course he did. He started to move out.

"No! Just go slow," I whimpered.

He continued to push into me until he was buried to the hilt. After a minute the pain subsided, no I shifted my hips to encourage him to move. It didn't take a lot. He still went slowly, but neither of us wanted to leave blood on the sheets.

"Faster…" I moaned as I started to feel pleasure and he obliged.

I couldn't take it any longer and came, bring Jared with me, spilling his seed into the condom.

We both panted as he rolled us over so I was lying on his chest and we were still connected.

Still reveling in the bliss of our first time, we drifted off, since we hadn't gotten as much sleep as we would have liked the night before.

Funny what life will throw at you when you least expect it.

**This is the first story I've finished. I thought I would end a story with my first lemon for this website. I'm just glad to be done. I know you all were waiting for that. It might not have lived up to your expectations, but I'm tired, and I have a cold. I'll write a squel someday soon. Reveiw please.**


End file.
